sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Alexander Evans
Info Full Name - Finn Alexander Evans Nicknames/Titles - Finny, Knight, Sir, Swordsman with an attitude. Job/Occupation - Bass Guitarist/ Demon Hunter Age - 18 (Appearance wise) Birthday - 4th October Gender - Male Species - Black Panther Family - Arina Evans (mother, deceased), Chris Evans (father) Romantic Interest(s) - None Eye Colour - Bright Purple Fur Colour - black and White Hair Colour - Jet Black Home Town - Shizukesa Village Current residence - Unknown Personality Finn is often quite the mixed character. a lot of the time he can be seen joking around and laughing with his friends, sometimes even seeming rather childish. However when it comes to the battlefield or a challenge, Finn is determined to pull through and prevail with expert focus on the task at hand. because of this, he hates to be on the sidelines of the team, and will often become angered whenever he is feeling rather left out in a fight. Back-story Finn was born in the peaceful Shizukesa Village, A village of Japanese Culture, with his mother and father. When growing up, Finn was bullied a lot as a kid: he tried to fit in but whatever he tried he was always seen as a weakling, often told by his fellow classmates and his bullies that he would never amount to anything. One day after school, he was jumped by a group of older children from the rival village, just for the sheer pleasure of it. as he was being attacked however, another kid called Elliot jumped in and fended off the boys, causing them to run away. after getting to know each other, Elliot decided they would both watch out for each other. from this partnership bloomed a beautiful friendship, which they thought would last a lifetime. However, it would not be such a bright future as they thought. Elliot was attacked one day by a gang of thugs, and was badly injured. the horror of seeing his best friend in such a state gave Finn the motivation to try harder to get stronger, so that he could defend himself, and not have to rely on Elliot so much. His father, Alex, kept Finn on a tight and tough training schedule, in order to build up his muscles. He also taught Finn how to handle a sword. However, due to his schedule, All of Finns spare time was taken up with his training. he began to stop visiting his friend in the hospital, and once Elliot got out, he realized that he had lost the only Person he had in his life... Years passed, and Finn became a strong swordsman, easily able to handle his own in a fight. However, when he went back to find his friend, he found a different man: Elliot had become a rogue, and had gotten himself in with a gang, named "the Crimson Fangs": a group of thieves, murderers and criminals. the friend he once knew had long since been forgotten, and Finn felt that he could no longer stand to see his friend this way, so he left the village to become a ronin: a warrior with no master, who wandered the land looking to help those in need. a few years later later, and Finn got news from the village that Elliot, now calling himself 'Luke' was terrorizing the villagers and had taken his mother hostage. Enraged with his friends careless actions, Finn traveled to the village to stop his old friend once and for all. However, when he arrived and had fought his way through the waves of bandits Luke had acquired over the years, Finn found Luke had acquired a peculiar gem of sorts, which could be seen sticking out of his palm. His mother warned him to stay back, as the power was too much for a regular mobian. but Finn did not listen. Despite his valiant efforts, Finn was defeated, and Due to losing the battle, Luke decided that his mother did not deserve to live, And with that, Run her through with Finns own katana, before being attacked by Finns father Alex and having to flee. Finn, now holding his mother in his arms, as he watched her life fade away, swore on his life that he would avenge her for what Luke did. But his mother told him it was not Elliot's fault, and that the item within his palm was an ancient artifact, which had been used to conceal an evil spirit inside it, aka, the embodiment of Luke. Elliot had not been able to control it, and had been taken over, his body being used as a vessel for the spirits "new world order". she then handed him his own artifact; one which had been passed on to her; before dying... A''' few days after his mother’s passing, Finn decides that he will take on his destiny, and use it to bring his friend to his senses. He leaves once more from the village, setting out on an adventure. Overtime, Finn became used to the feeling of the gems power inside him, and one day, he noticed that he had gained a new ability: the ability to control the raw energy of magic, which could be used for combat. With his new found power, he hoped he could overpower the evil spirit within his friend’s body, and find a way to bring Elliot back... Weaponry 'Hopeful Abyss ' This fancy katana is Finns signature weapon, and has been with him since his early teen-hood. It is made from a purple crystal, found by Finn and his friend Reece, and forged into a blade using magic. This sword is also linked to Finn via a mana link, allowing him to summon it at any time. While this sword is extremely heavy, Finn seems able to swing this beauty around like it was a feather, dishing out slashes, swings and thrusts with ease. Fighting style Over the years, Finn has learned, improved and perfected his own fighting style using a number of fighting techniques, when he isn’t using his sword, Finn uses a multitude of different martial arts including Muay Thai, Boxing, Karate, Judo etc. unlike most of his peers, Finn prefers martial arts to anything else, as he doesn’t enjoy using dirty tactics or needless violence to get through to someone. Finn is strong enough to lift someone twice his weight, and is fast enough to dodge close range attacks, including bullets. sadly, his defense isn't the best, and because of such, he cant take alot of damage in a short period of time. due to this, Finn has learned to dodge incoming attacks, as well as counter them if able. Powers/ abilities 'Magical Essence ' A pure magical energy, drawn from the spectral stone located in Finns heart. In its most basic form, it can be used to create energy blasts and travel. Finn can also infuse his magical essence into his body, increasing the striking power of his attacks. The advantage to this raw energy is that it can be manifested in many different ways: including changing into other magical spells, such as pyrokinesis, energy fields, cloaking etc. To do this, Finn must use a sigil scroll to change his mana affiliation. (think of megaman changing his upgrades.) The only disadvantage is that, although Finns pool of mana is fairly huge, it can run dry if a fight dwells on for too long, leaving him severely weakened and having to recharge. Appearance Finn is taller then most mobians, standing around a head higher then most. he has Light grey fur, with white fur running along his hands and feet, his head topped with a mop of messy black hair. his tail is long, and skinny, with a white tip at the end. his age doesn't seem to change his body, due to a slowed aging process. this means despite being older than some people, he appears much younger. His primary outfit consists of a black polo neck with a purple stripe, with jeans and black boots with purple markings. he also wears a burgundy red puffer vest with a pop collar, which hides most of his muzzle. Forms '''Arcane Overdrive in this form, Finn is at his most powerful peak of arcane magic. In this form, his body will glow with a purple aura, and when using attacks, a arcane circle will appear wherever the energy is coming from. His strength, speed and defense are increased by 10x, and can stand up to the blast of a nuclear warhead with little to no injury. He is able to tap into his magic and pinpoint different spells to use, no longer needing a sigil scroll. not only that, but he can use mutliple spells at once, though this drains his mana very quickly, so it can only last for around 2 minutes at best, without any means to recharge mana.